


Puzzle pieces

by soyadinosaurus



Series: Puzzle pieces [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyadinosaurus/pseuds/soyadinosaurus
Summary: Читтапон собирается с силами и безапелляционно заявляет:— Нам нужно поговорить.Лукас распахивает глаза шире до такой степени, что из них почти выпадают линзы. Он застывает на одном месте, держа карандаш, которым только что собирался писать, в зубах, и выглядит абсолютно невинно. Тэн вспоминает недавно просмотренное видео и передергивается: Юкхэю хватает двух секунд, чтобы превратиться из маленького доверчивого щенка в того, кто разденет тебя взглядом раньше, чем ты успеешь дважды моргнуть.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: Puzzle pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932160
Kudos: 6





	Puzzle pieces

Читтапон собирается с силами и безапелляционно заявляет:

— Нам нужно поговорить.

Лукас распахивает глаза шире до такой степени, что из них почти выпадают линзы. Он застывает на одном месте, держа карандаш, которым только что собирался писать, в зубах, и выглядит абсолютно невинно. Тэн вспоминает недавно просмотренное видео и передергивается: Юкхэю хватает двух секунд, чтобы превратиться из маленького доверчивого щенка в того, кто разденет тебя взглядом раньше, чем ты успеешь дважды моргнуть.

Читтапон собирается с силами и чуть менее безапелляционно заявляет:

— Прекрати лапать меня на камеру. И хватать меня за бедра во время трансляций. Вообще, трогать меня. Просто не надо.

— Тебе это настолько неприятно? — Вон достает изо рта карандаш, откладывает его в сторону и отводит взгляд. Тэну кажется, что он только что совершил худшую ошибку в своей жизни. Так происходит каждый раз, когда он пытается поговорить с Лукасом о чем-то серьезном.

— Нет, я не это имел в виду, — вздыхает Читтапон, садясь напротив младшего. Ему не неприятно. Ему неловко, странно, непонятно, но не неприятно. И как объяснить это Юкхэю, не взболтнув при этом лишнего, Тэн понятия не имеет. — Донхёк третьи сутки спамит мне ссылками на посты фанаток о том, что у нас с тобой тайные отношения.

— Хорошо, — Лукас кивает, поднимая взгляд и закусывая губу. Растерянный и немного сбитый с толку. Вон раз за разом повторяет, что он не милый, он красавчик, но Читтапон не может заставить себя согласиться с этим. _Юкхэй милый и он красавчик_. — Я буду держаться от тебя подальше, если доставляю тебе неприятности.

— Нет же, Лукас, — Тэну тяжело, потому что он старается быть спокойным и терпеливым, но получается только уставшим и немного умиленным. — Ты не должен держаться от меня подальше, я не просил тебя об этом. Просто у тебя есть Чону для фансервиса, а мне дай немного пространства, когда нас снимают. В остальное время можешь делать, что хочешь, только не давай повода для сплетен.

— Тебе не нравятся сплетни? И ты не ненавидишь меня? — настороженно уточняет Вон. И, господи, Читтапону нужна передышка, он берет тайм-аут и удаляется с этого поля: Лукас смотрит на него с надеждой и страхом.

— Не говори глупости, — качает головой Тэн. Он взъерошивает Вону волосы и мягко улыбается. — Я никогда не смогу тебя ненавидеть. Но мне действительно не нравятся сплетни. И спам от Донхёка.

Юкхэй сияет от радости и согласно кивает.

Разговоры не помогают. Лукас становится еще более тактильным, игнорируя камеры.

***

— Хён, — тянет Юкхэй, утыкаясь носом Тэну в плечо. Они пытаются смотреть фильм, но Читтапону больше хочется спать, чем вникать в происходящее на экране. К тому же, рядом теплый Лукас, который постоянно зевает и тяжело вздыхает каждый раз, когда Тэн пытается сесть иначе. — А как понять, что тебе кто-то нравится?

Тэн задумывается и приходит к выводу, что понимать лучше не стоит, потому что ничем хорошим это в любом случае не закончится. Но Вон все еще смотрит на него с неподдельным интересом и наивно-игривой доверчивостью.

— Наверное, это можно понять, когда ты постоянно хочешь быть с кем-то рядом, когда хочешь его касаться, говорить с ним или просто молчать и думаешь о нем все время, — Читтапон произносит это на одном дыхании, так и не отведя взгляда от Лукаса.

— Думаю, можно сказать, что мне нравится Джэхён. Он классный, — подытоживает Юкхэй. Он переводит взгляд на экран, сосредоточившись на фильме. — Здесь многовато тупых шуток, не думаешь?

— Ага, вечно, — невпопад отзывается Тэн.

Больше они не говорят.

Джэхён классный.

Тэну нравится Лукас.

Тупых шуток много не только в фильме.

***

— Ты какой-то убитый в последнее время, — замечает Тэён. Он выглядит обеспокоенным, и Тэну даже хочется все ему рассказать, но желание выветривается за пару мгновений, когда вспоминаются все детали. Читтапон пожимает плечами, мол, забей, все в норме, я просто не выспался, с каждым такое бывает. — Если понадобится помощь или типа того, дай мне знать.

— Конечно, — кивает Тэн. В кармане вибрирует телефон: Лукас засыпает его сообщениями.

_Хэй, спасибо за вчерашний совет._

_И за помощь с признанием._

_И со всем остальным._

_Ты очень помог._

_Ты классный друг._

_Спасибо огромное. Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал._

Юкхэй просит его о помощи, и Читтапон не может отказать.

Тэн слушает признание Лукаса в любви семь с половиной раз. На середине восьмого варианта он целует Юкхэя.

— Тебе нужна практика, знаешь, это тоже может понадобиться, — оправдание звучит отвратительно, но оно не хуже того, что Тэн сейчас чувствует. Вон, чуть краснея, сначала непонимающе моргает, а потом чуть растерянно кивает.

— Конечно, ты прав, — соглашается Юкхэй.

Он повторяет свое признание в девятый раз, называя имя Джэхёна, и в этот раз целует Читтапона сам.

Все в порядке. Практика может понадобиться.

_Джэхён сказал, что я для него, как младший брат._

_Это было немного обидно._

_Тебе когда-нибудь отказывали?_

*** 

— Знаешь, у меня никогда такого не было, — вздыхает Лукас. Он смотрит в потолок и пальцами перебирает волосы Читтапона. — Мне никто не нравился _вот так_. Тем более, парень. И мне никто никогда не отказывал.

— Не могу сказать, что понимаю тебя, — тихо смеется Тэн. Это смех человека, который привык к тупым шуткам не только в фильмах. — Я помогал признаться в любви человеку, которого люблю сам.

— И у него все вышло в итоге? — спрашивает Юкхэй.

— Да, конечно, — Читтапону проще врать, когда глаза закрыты. Можно представить, что все на самом деле сложилось совсем иначе и что сейчас он говорит правду. — Все было хорошо.

— И у тебя тоже?

— У всех нас.


End file.
